Superbeast 3: Harry Potter & Twilight
by Konner2015
Summary: He end up in another dimension again after met and helped Transformers aka Cybertronians and his new human friends to stopped the new threat. He find out he is at Washington State. He will meet vampires, shapeshifters, and others. Will they leave him alone or not? He wish to have a nice break and avoid them. Can he avoid them without attention or be invite to stop another new threa
1. Chapter 1: Another dimension again!

A white and blue void open behind the forest, a black boot reach out. From the forest, a figure was walking out afterward, the void suddenly vanished. The figure, Superbeast, looks around the forest, letting out a groan, "Great. Another dimension again?!" He stares at the forest then up at the night sky with a disbelief look. He curses at Ratchet for sent him a wrong dimension, "Oh, when I get my hands on Ratchet when I see him again someday," He smirks evilly. A sound crack from behind, spin around to see an old lady who stand front of him with a cane on her right hand, he raised his eyebrow to see the lady have a brown eyes, light grey and white hair look like a wild nest, short height around 5'0 with a dark blue and brown hike outfit. "Ah, hello, young man!" She smiles within cheerful voice, "My my, you said you are from another dimension? Was it twice?" She giggles at his annoyed look on his face. Superbeast nod his head and shoved his hands into his soldier pants, "Yes, you could say that but may I ask where I am?" She start walking away down the hallway of the forest, "Follow me. Its chill out here, my dear. I do not wish to see you catch a cold. So, come. I will tell you where you are when we get home, dear," she smiles sweetly at the young male. He let out a grunt but join to her side but mumbles under his breathe about a prank plan on Ratchet. Ten minutes later, they arrived at the beauty wood house look like a mansion which remind him of demon elf's homeland when he was once a human in his childhood with his deceased adoptive demon parents.

Snapped out of his memory thought by wave of the lady's hand front of his face, "You alright, dear?" He noticed her face looks sadden and worried. He nod his head to tell her that he's fine. He shrugs his shoulders, walks beside her, lift his arm to her if its tell her to let her hold his arm to help her walk the stairs. "My, you're so young gentleman, my dear!" She giggles which makes him look away from the elder female, she hold his arm with her left hand while her other hand hold her cane to help her walks up the stairs. The lock cracks as it open the door with her keys, makes themselves enter in the house and closed the door behind them, help her to sit down on the couch and lets her rest from the hike. "Now, I will try do my best to answer your questions but I will not tell anyone about you, my dear." She smiled gently. He nods his head, "Yes. I'd like to know where I am and what year is it today, ma'am." He sit down in the opposite couch front of the lady and crossed his arms across ed his chest. "Oh, please, call me Pam, dear. Ma'am makes me feel so young! You are at Washington, Forks, of course, it's United States. Now, can you tell me your name, dear?" He staring at the female in a moment, he is in United States?! Thanks god but hope if his team and family still in the dimension or not. He sighs, "My name's Konner Kent-Wayne but I ask you not to tell anyone about me. I do not wish to let...hum-I mean people know who I am or where I come from."

She nods understoodly, "Do not worry, you have my word, dear. I know you have nowhere to go but I'd like to ask you to stay here and let you figure it out how to get back to home but there is something you're not tell me. I can tell by your face that you have a secret. I want to know because I care about people's safety without being caught." He gaped at her with a surprised look, "Ugh, great...another batman hen...," He rubs his nose and looks at her eyes if she is telling the truth or not but her eyes tell him that she is a truthful female. "Alright. As long as you promised not to tell anyone. My title name's Superbeast, Son of the Superman and Batman. I'm a hybrid and isn't aging, yes, I'm immortal and no, I'm not either vampire or other creature." He looks down as he knew he broke one of Batman's rules but he trusts her to protect his true identity for his sake. "Well, I think you need a new name in order to hide your true name from people if you let me enroll you to school. Do not worry about everything, I will contact to my lawyer to make a new citizenship paper." She smiled sweetly as fact she knew she would do anything to help him and protect him from the world. He looks up at the female with a surprised look and gave her a small smile. "Deal."


	2. Chapter 2: Meet Cullen women

Its had been a week, Superbeast got a new name, its Kai Ashun Jackson who at the grocery store with his new grandmother. He went to get food for her since she give him the food list note paper.

In the flashback, _It was so awesome that Pam took care of everything and contacted her lawyer to set up a new adoption and citizenship applications, turn out Pam worked for Governor for fifty years. She introduced him to meet the Governor named Steven Wingood and told him everything about how she met Superbeast from another dimension and asked for his help to protect his true identity and hero title from humans without being attention. Steven asked Superbeast a few questions about his life and hero job. He explained it to Steven about how he end up being captive and hostage makes Steven's blood boil in anger that he was unhappy how dare those Cadmus scientists did to him was so unforgivable. He called his secretary to set up a few document papers for Superbeast he promised he will protect him in the future. Pam and Superbeast signed their names on adoption papers and one citizenship for him as well since they need to enroll him to the school to finish his high school educations. Steven asked him to add the middle name to honor his deceased son and Pam asked him for the last name to honor her deceased husband. Kai will be glad to honor to have those names as long as he would make them happy and proud._

In the end of the flashback, he wondering around to searching the food and left his grandmother who pushed the cartwheel around with a hum sound from her melody voice while she was looking at the second note paper. She didn't notice the female behind her cart, but that didn't stop her from bumping into her too late. The cart bump into the young female to snap her head up from the paper and gasp about in the process, "Oh my, I'm so sorry about that. I wasn't paying attention! Are you alright?!" Placing her head down in total worry about it. The female turns around to face Pam and gave her a warm and nice smile about it, "Oh no. Don't worry about it. I'm fine. I should be the one to apologize for not seeing what was in my way. So no hard feeling about it alright?" Pam sighed in relief and smiles at the female, for not being mad at her about the whole thing. They ended up chatting about the cooking recipes until two other females joined into the conversation. The two of them introduced themselves to Pam and her new friend, "I'm Esme Cullen, these two are my daughters; Alice Cullen and my niece; Rosalie Hale, Dear, and this is Pam Samuel," They greet each other to an unknown voice, " Grandmother, I found what you needed," Makes the Cullens and Hale females look up like a huge bear, except his bright blue eyes is like the ocean with glasses. His shirt is a dark blue with a black jacket, dark navy pants and black boots that would make numerous other people drool all over him. He walks up beside the cart, next to the grandmother, placed the food down, then hang the paper next the first paper next to her. He placed his hands onto his pockets of the pants, looking down at the females with such curious eyes that he has. "Ah yes, I'd forgot to tell you, ladies. This boy is my grandson, his name's Kai Jackson. He'd just move in with me from New York City last week. He will be in school as the same as yours," She smiles gently at the females who're staring at the young male. Kai remind Roswalie of her boyfriend who look like a huge bear. Esme giggled, "Hello, Kai. I'm Esme Cullen and those girls, Alice and Rosalie." He nodded to acknowledge and greet the two teens.

Pam looked at her watch, "Oh, dear. We have to go very soon. I do not want to be late for my grandson's doctor appointment at two clock in the afternoon. I'm sorry, Esme, I hope we will meet another time. It was so joy to talking with you about food rescipes. My grandson can't wait to get his hands on my new delicious rescipe." She giggles at Kai's annoyed look on his face but a snort at his grandmother, "Hn.." Esme and other girls wave their hands to them with a goodbye. Kai and his grandmother left, the Cullens and Hale looked at each other then at Alice who have a puzzled and confused look on her face. "How come I can't see them from my seer but there is something about her grandson, he looks sad but shy teen boy." Rosalie crossed her arms with her throught deeply about the boy they just met. Kai almost look like Emmett, her boyfriend. Hope she will meet him at the school but she can't trust him just yet which mean it just bothers him with his scent. Esme looks worried, "You can't see him in your vision?" Alice shakes her head but a smile on her lips, "We will find out about him at school tomorrow. Hope he is not a threat to us in the future but hope we will become new best friends!" She squeak in excitly. The ladies nodded in agreement with Alice. They will tell the Cullen/Hale Family about Kai Jackson, the grandson of Pam Samuel.

In the forest, Kai drives his new car with his grandmother sit the seat next to him while he helped her to put the food bags in the back of the car, "..." He staring at the road, something bothers him about those females. He can noticed their skin looks paler and golden eyes remind him of owl. He have no interested to find out what they are as long as they are no threat to him and his grandmother. He sighed and drive up to park next to the beautiful wood house in the forest. Turn his car off with his keys, open the door and closed it behind him, walking around to other door to help her out of the car and leads her to the house, "Are you alright? No pain or everything?" Pam smiled at her new grandson, "Oh no. I'm fine but I have you, dear. I want to thank you for help me from the store. I hope you don't mind me a being old lady will keep you slow or something!" He huffs at the female, "Nah, you're not, old hag." He smirked and dodged her cane across his head then sucks his tongue out at his grandmother playfully, "Ha!" He open the door and help her to walk over to the couch and let her sit and rest while he will take care of the food will be put away in the refrigerator. He looked at his grandmother who end up sleeping on the couch, his eyes got soft which he knew her life will coming to end to unknown date but he will take care of her and everything. He promised her that he will finish high school edcuation and be graduate would make her grandmother and Steven proud. Speaking of Steven who told him that he will research studies to find how to sent him back to his true dimension world where he belong to. Kai missed his family and friends, hope they will be alright for a while. He looking forward to the Fork High School tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3: New Student, Forks HS

Teenage students chatting each other at the park before noticed the new black truck driving through the park, it was 2007 GMC Topkick 4x4 truck. Gaping at the awesome truck just stop at the corner of the park. Open the door, the figure male hop out of the truck and closed it behind him, walking toward the school through the many students who staring at him like he is a prince. The Cullens and Hales stand nearby their cars, staring at the new student just disappeared into the school. "See?! That's him from yesterday! It's Kai Jackson." Alice squeals in excitedly, almost bouncing like a fangirl. Rosalie crossed her arms and smirks at the boys, "Well?" A huge male groans at his girlfriend, "Geez. He's huge like me. Hope he will be good at prank." He grins evily and rubs his both hands. Jasper glares at Emmett's childlike and excited mood, "Goddamnit. Control it, Emmett!" Edward looked at them, "I can't read his mind. It was like he blocked his thoughts from me but his scent something went off almost like a human." They ex-glanced at each other curiously then went off to the school to see the new student.

The new student enter in the secretary office and looks at the female who works on the computer, "Hello. I'm Kai Ashun Jackson. I'm sure my grandmother called you yesterday that I'll be here today." He waiting for her respond. The mid-aged woman looked up from the computer, "Oh! A new student! My name's Shelly Cope. Welcome to Forks High School. Give me a moment, Mr. Jackson." She turn around to the folders to search for his name and map for classes. "Ah-ha. Here." She hands the map and others, "You have to get your teachers to sign them to make sure you enter in the classes. Have a good day." He nodded his acknowledged to and left the room, looking down at the paper to find where would he going to have a math class. He grunts at it that he dislike it a bit but he preferred the history, art and gym he likes for his taste. Take his 'ballast' light blue glasses off from his eyes, pinched between his nose with his index and thumb fingers then rubs through his black hair, "Great." He mumbles under his breathe, walking toward to find the room before a cry out his name to interrupt him makes him stopped mid-walk then looks over his shoulder at the young female, surprised look on his face that it was Alice Cullen before put his mask back on his face then nods his head to greetings the young female in respect.

Young female, Alice Cullen walks up beside him, "Hello, Kai. Is there something you need help?" She smiles at the young male. He raised his eyebrow curiously and show her the paper and point at 'Math' class with his index finger. She looks at it then up at the young male with grin widen remind him of Cheshire Cat, "You're lucky that I have same class with you. Come on!" Grabs his hand and drags him along with her. Kai glaring at the back of the female's head but let her drag him all the way to the class as do as she please. Stopped by the door, "Don't forget to give the sign paper to Mr. Varner, Kai." He nods to her in thankfully and open the door, let her enter and closed it behind him. He watching Alice talks to the math teacher that she do not want him to get lost around in the hall to find the math class. "Ah, , told me that you almost get lost around like a puppy?" He chuckles at Kai's annoyed look on his face and got a nod from him. "You may thank her after class. Alice, would you take him with you over there?" Point at the empty table at the end behind the students who staring at Kai with hungry, jealous, and awe looks. Alice giggles and nods, "Of course, sir." She waves her hand to make him to follow her. They start working on math lesson together while their teacher teaching them a new lesson with questions and answers.

Went to art class with Alice after math class was over by a sound of the ring bell. They chats about art projects they likes. Alice learned that Kai is very shy, less talkative but get along with her which was great. _'He seem interested in the art projects very much than math,'_ Alice thought. Kai hands the sign paper to the art teacher named Hiram Kopps who signed the paper and gave it back to Kai. He joined Alice at the desk. Hiram gave them out a new art project of Greek mythological. Kai chosed Cerberus; the three heads dog, it's his favorite. He working on the project of Cerberus with Alice's help. He told her about Cerberus because he can't stand on innocent puppy eyes would make him feel bad cause Alice giggles at his little humor comment. He smiles at heard her giggle. He asked her to be his friend and got answer 'yes' from Alice. Heard the ring bell that the lesson is over. He was unhappy to finish their project, he made a sad pout at Alice who took it away from him playfully but he knew she won't destroy the project. They left the room to the lunch.


	4. Chapter 4: Idiot teen girls at lunch

After the art class, Alice walks Kai to the Cafeteria to pick their lunches up, "Um...Alice? Where's your sister?" He was looking forward to meet Rosalie from Grocery store yesterday. Alice looks up at him, "She will be here with others. Don't worry, you will like them in no time! Can I call you Kai-Kai, please?" She gave him her puppy eyes with a cute pout pull up on her lips. He grunts and nods his head, "Sure, Ali." He grins at the female who liked the new nickname that he gave her. "Haha! Wait here, I will looking for them, Kai-Kai!" She walks off to find her siblings. He shakes his head and walks over to the empty table, "Weird lady." He pulls the chair and take a seat, waiting for her to return with her siblings. Starting to eat his lunch as two unknown students walks over to him and sit down front of him cause him looks up at two females, "Hm?" He raised his eyebrow at the females who staring at him. "Yes?" One of the girls start to open her lips to speak, "Hello, I'm Jessica Stanley and this is Isabella Swan. We want to talk with you if you don't mind?" He shrugs his shoulders that he didn't care but he want to move away from those awkward females to find Alice so bad. He looks around to looking for Alice but to see her who walks back in the cafeteria with others which was her siblings.

Isabella titled her head curiously, "Who are you looking for?" He looks back from the Cullens/Hales siblings to her, "Alice." He answered her question while he eats his lunch. Jessica looked over his shoulder at the siblings who seat on other table, "Ah! You mean Alice Cullen?" She got his answer by his nod. "You should not hang out with them. They're dangerous for you to hang out." Isabella told him. He got annoyed at her comment, "I do not care if they are dangerous or not but I want to get know them just like I did with Alice. If you have a problem with that then deal with it, women." He glares at the females to make him feel want to kill them. Jessica grins at him and ignored his comments, "Oh! You want to know them? See the blonde hair guy, that's Jasper Hale, next to short girl you knew her, Alice. See the huge man, that's Emmett Cullen, next to his blondie girlfriend, Rosalie Hale. She is Jasper's twin and last one, it's Edward Cullen. Bella's ex boyfriend." He listened to the female's comment about their names but which makes him more annoyed at her babbling. "They are adopted by Dr. Carlisle Cullen and his wife, Esme Cullen. They're young to be parents but I heard his wife can't have children..." She stopped at mid-convocation by the sound of growl cause she looks back from the cullen/hale siblings to him to see the anger look in his face who stand up from the thrown chair. "How dare you to speak like that to ? I've met her and her daughters yesterday. She is very kind and gentle who happily to take them in, it was very nice of her and her husband." He hold back with his inner beast instincts, his beast want to break his mind and take over his body to kill her right front of him right now.

"What is it with you so being angry at?!" Isabella depends her friend with her glare looks. He turn his head toward Isabella, "You want to know why am I being angry? I was an orphan just like them, woman, I was adopted by Pam, my adoptive grandmother three weeks ago!" He snapped at the female, "I know how people feel being orphan, unwanted and abandoned by our unknown parents or family members. I have a question for you two. What if you two end up being orphans, how would you feel?" He glares down at the females with his angry looks. Feel a hand on his right arm, looks at the male, it was Jasper Hale, "Calm down. You make people an attention here," Kai looks around to see the students who staring at the scene between him and the girls then looks at Jasper with sigh escape from his lips, "Apologies," He mumbles under his breathe. Jasper waves his apologize off and picks Kai's school bag up, "It's fine. Alice want you to come with us." He blinks and looks over Jasper's shoulder to see Alice wave her hand at them with a warm smile. Kai grunts in acknowledged, picks his lunch up, walking over to the Cullen/Hale siblings' table with Jasper. He take a seat next to Alice and Jasper sit next to him as well. Alice pushed her lunch to him, "I'm full. You can have some, Kai-Kai!" He scowls at the new nickname but acceptable. He eating both lunches, he was so hungry, haven't eat the breakfast in the morning early.

The rest of Cullen/Hale siblings glares at the young females for made Kai feel uncomfortable and angry at them for made a comment about Esme Cullen but proud of Kai who depends their adoptive mother. Edward looking at Kai curiously, how come he can't read his mind, just like his ex-girlfriend. He want to make sure as long as he is not a threat what Esme, Alice and Rosalie said about him yesterday. Flashback, _at the Cullen House, "You met two people from Grocery store. So, you can't see them from your vision, Alice?" The voice of the head of Cullen house, looking at Alice who nodded, "Yes, I think it was young man. He look like a sweet teddy bear like Emmett over there, Carlisle but..." Carlisle raised his eyebrow, "But what?" He want to know about mystical person who appeared in the Washington, Forks. "But that man, Kai Jackson, he's seem sad and lonely. I can tell by his eyes like he's looking for someone or something he miss." Her voice almost like a heartbroken. Esme and Rosalie nods their heads. "Hm, alright. He will be at your school, yes? Very well, find out about him and where did he come from. I want to know if he is a threat or not."_ End of the flashback, Edward snapped out of his thought by the wave the hand of Emmett. "You okay, Eddy?" Emmett asked. He growls at the nickname he can't stand. "Yes, I'm fine. Just thinking." He mumbles under his breathe, everyone can heard his whimpers. **_'His emotions; he's sad, lonely, and horror..I think he seen the wars or something..I'm sure he's not a threat. I think its something that after him or not. We need to help him,'_** Jasper thought to Edward who nodded and looked at Kai almost finish his lunches.


	5. Chapter 5: Trouble and Fate annoy Kai!

Kai left cafeteria with Edward and Emmett, they head to the gym to change their clothes. Kai let out a grunt and rubs his face with a disgusting look about gym uniform he do not wish to change but accept it as long as it just a gym. He left the lockers room and regroup with the Cullen brothers. He noticed Bella and her group stood there and caught the glare from the teenage male which makes him wondering why is he glaring at him. "His name is Mike Newton. Don't worry about him." The words startled him and spin his head around at Edward who stand next to him, "Oh? Is that so? I have a bad feeling about it but trouble find me sometimes." He crossed his arms across his chest and scowls on his face. The middle-age man enters, "Ah, good. You're all here. I'm Coach Clapp. All of you will play a dodgeballs today. Two coaches will pick each of you to join the team. Emmett Cullen will be a leader in the red team and Mike Newton will be a leader in the blue team. Off you go now!" Kai end up in the red team with Emmett, Edward and others. Kai refused throw a ball at them because of his strength powers could be easy to break each of bones if he did but he can catch the balls will make other players be out of the blue team. He smirks evilly, _'Oh, it would be fun but without Robin and Conner around..'_ He thought to himself before his head dodged and turns his head at the male who threw the ball aim at him, it was Mike Newton. He grunts as he knew it was him who want him out, "Oh, you..." He growls lowly under his breathes, lower his knees down, wide his arms open, waiting for next ball, "Bring it on, guys." Mumbles under his breathes. He looking around and quick snatched the ball that was aim next to the side of his head, looking over at the female, it was Bella. _'Really? Her again?'_ A disbelief look on his face and waves the ball in his right hand and grins innocently. "You're out, Isabella!" Coach Clapp yelled at her as she scowls but walk away from the team.

Next thirty minutes later, The red team won from the dodgeball game, other team end up lost but it was fun. Kai took a quick shower, dry himself off and puts his clothes on, "Finally..I don't like that uniform.." He threw the gym uniform in the laundry basket and left in the hallway. A hand grabbed his shoulder and spin him around to face Mike Newton, "What? What is it you want?" Kai looks down at Mike with a glare and crossed his arms, "Well?" Mike looks pissed and grabs the collar of his shirt and pulls him down with a level to level contact, "You! Apologize to Bella and Jessica!" He yelled at him cause the students stopped and stared at the scene between Kai and Mike. Kai drops his arms to the sides, lift his head away from him, "Bella and Jessica? You mean the girls from the Cafeteria? No, I've no interested to give them my apologize. They need to give an apologize for what they have said earlier." Turn around and walks away from Mike, "Have a good day." Mike lurched toward him and grabs the back of his shirt and pulls him against the lockers then fist colliding closer to Kai's face with a crack sounding through the air and screaming in pain from Mike's broken hand, clutch his hand with other hand against his chest, "My hand!" Kai covers his nose with his right hand, refusing show the students to see if his nose broken or not. Kai knew it will be dark bruise tonight and he was in other male's arms, looks up at the male, it was Emmett Cullen, "Come on, Kai. Let's take you to hospital."

Drags him away from the audience in the hall to the parks, "Edward will take you to the hospital. I will take your truck with us. Where's keys?" Kai pulls it out of his pocket from his pants and hand it over to Emmett. Edward drives up front of them, Emmett open the door and help him to get in the front seat and closed it, driving away onto the street from school to the hospital. Kai looks at the side mirror of the car to see his truck and other cars to follow them. "Are we gonna to hospital or what?" Kai grunts and leans the back of his head against the window of the door. "You don't have to take me to the hospital, Edward. And please drop me off at my grandmother's, would you?" Edward shakes his head, "No. You're not. We have to take you there to make sure your nose isn't broken but you will meet my father, his name's Carlisle Cullen. You need a checkup too." Drive up to the hospital, the blonde male stand front of the door of the hospital since Alice called him about fought between Mike Newton and Kai Jackson. He watching the car appear front of him and Edward quick gets out and move around the side door and open it, "Here, Kai." Helps him out of the car and walks up to Carlisle, "Hey, dad. Can you help him?" Kai glares heartily at Edward, "Hey! I'm fine. I don't need any checkup on me!" He let's go of his nose and show them that he have no blood or bruise from the punch by Mike. Edward and Carlisle staring at Kai in disbelief, "How...?" Sighing in annoy, "I will tell you if we have somewhere to talk, not that hospital, please." Carlisle snapped out of his thought, "Ah, yes. We can talk at my place tonight but I need a checkup on you first then we can leave." Kai nods his head, "Fine with me."

 _'Why always me? Is Fate hate me for no shit?!'_ He can swear that his inner beast laugh at him in his mind.


	6. Chapter 6: The Cullen Clan

Carlisle fill out the physical paperwork for Kai Jackson after gave him a checkup, Edward take him to the Cullen house and called his adoptive grandmother that he will stay at the Cullen house for night and will be return home early before school. Kai was hugged by Esme and looks over him to make sure there is no injures on him like a mother hen then left to the kitchen to make a dinner. Kai staring at the spot that female left with a confused look but shrugs it off. Edward show him to his bedroom and Kai end up enjoy listening to the music; Lyrics to " _Say_ " song by THE _CORRS._ He end up sleep on the couch during the music keep him relax, Edward staring at him and left the room to the living room, "He's sleep. I will wake him up when Carlisle arrive." He sit down on the couch and looks around at the members of the Cullen clan. "So, I heard that Mike punched him in the face and his hand got broken?" Rosalie crossed her arms and sat next to her boyfriend, Emmett who laughing lightly at the fight scene. "Yes, he is but it is bothering me if he is a human or not. Have you notice Mike's broken hand after the punch? I wondering if he have a strength power like ours." Jasper nods, "Yes and his emotions too as well. Too much I can't handle it. His eyes...He seen the wars before and he is not a vampire. Lucky, I stopped him from harm Isabella and Jessica. If they step cross the line, they will get hurt by him." They witnessed the scene from the Cafeteria scene. They will never forgive them for what have they said to Esme Cullen.

"Um...what did they do to him?" Esme asked them with a worried look. "He stand up and depend on you after what they have said about you not have any children. He lost his temper and snapped at them and Jasper stopped him before harm them, Esme," Alice lays her head on Jasper's shoulder, looks at Esme with a sad smile, "He said he was once an orphan and Pam adopted him three weeks ago." Heard the noise of the car had arrival, look like Carlisle just got home from the hospital. Looks up at the door open, Carlisle enters and looks up at his family before kissed his wife's cheek gently. "Where's Kai?" His question has answered that Kai stood at the doorway, "Up here," Makes them spin around and looks up at Kai stood on the stairs. How come they didn't hear his footstep sound? He walking the stairs to the living room, "Did something on my face? I think you may close your mouths before the fly enter yours." They shuts their mouth except the girls who giggles at Kai's comment makes him grin teasingly. "Anyway, you want to know what's going on about me? I can tell by your faces with a curious and impatient, correct?" They nodded to answered his questions.

He sighs and sit down on the empty chair, "I can show you my memories of my past and you may understand. I do not want to talk about it. Its pains me alot." He placed his hand onto the table, chanting in his demon language as soon as the small white portal ball appears above the table, "Alright. Place your hands in it and it will plug you in the memories like a movie 3D. Don't worry, its harmless." He gives them a sad and pain smile, leans back against the chair, "Go on." They looks at each other then raise their hands in the white ball and transported them into both demon world and human world, the memories shows them like a re-experiencing of a past experiences with the first of his childhood to his teen-hood memories. They watch his past life self in horror to see him fights against darkness demons and his childhood home and family went destroyed in the flames and battles, it was worse than world of war I and II. Another memory of the both Young Justice and Justice League who rescued him from the CADMUS after Kai rescued them from the Light and other two villains. He end up in another dimension to meet the Cybertronians, the final memory he end up in Washington, Forks.

They pulled out of the ball as it went vanished. They looks shock, horror, sad, many different emotions from the Cullen members. Kai end up in the Esme's arms as she refused to let him go and want to hide him from anyone. "You poor child, at age sixteen and seen the battles, fights, and everything!" They agreed with Esme and will protect him from anyone who wish to harm him. "Um...I'm fine, I have a family and friends from another world. I think Fate sent a trouble to find me." Kai pats Esme's back awkwardly. Rosalie stood up from the couch, "NO! You're not fine! You're stay with us. How could those bastards did to your body and turned you into a hybrid?! But I'm glad that they found you and took you in as a family. You're Konner Kent-Wayne, Superbeast. I understood how you felt that you lost your first adoptive demon family to those enemies. You have two brothers and two fathers in your life. We will do anything to get you home to see your family." She hugs him and strokes his black hair gently. Kai looks shocked at her words and let's tears down then sobs softly then wraps his arms around Rosalie in return. The Cullen members steps closer and comforts him. Carlisle looks up at Edward in his thought, **'We need to protect him. The wolves will find out about him soon or later. I will call Billy Black to make sure they will not harm him as long as he is under our protection. And keep an eyes on students and make sure they did not take a step cross the line on him, Edward.'** Edward nods in understood then looks at Kai who fall asleep in Rosalie's arms. Hope everything will be alright tomorrow morning.


	7. Chapter 7: Owl letters from BanksHarry

Open his eyes, blinkling, "..." Trying to remember what happened after slept as soon as soon as it hits his thought that he cried in Rosalie's arms last night. He grunts in embarrassed. Pulls the cover away from him, gonna in the shower before removed his clothes. In ten minutes later, walks out of the shower, towel wraps around his hips and other towel dry his hair with his both hands, look up to see the new clothes lay on the bed and noticed the bed has fixed, _'Ah, a speed ability from vampires,'_ He thought. He try put on with the new clothes, it fit on him which he likes it but wondering who did get him a new clothes. He left the room, come down the stairs, smell hit his nose, it was a breakfast cause his stomach grumbles and he grunts in annoyed, "Great. Now, I'm hungry." Heard laughter beside makes him look around to see Emmett who laughed on the floor. Rolls his eyes and walks away from Emmett to the kitchen room. Esme look up from the cooking to see Kai enter in the kitchen room, "Good morning, dear. How was your sleep?" She smiles at teenager. He take a seat and give her a warm smile, "Good morning, miss. It was good. Hope it does not give you some trouble about what happened yesterday since you saw my memories." Esme lay the breakfast plate front of him, "Call me Esme, dear. It's alright. Carlisle called your grandmother to let her know that you are here for sleepover. She's fine with it as long as you call her soon after your breakfast first." He nodded at her words and eating bacon, "Thank you and where's everyone?" He asked her curiously. "They left to business outside. They will come back but we want to talk with you when they return, okay?" She watching him eat his breakfast, note self that he like bacon more than eggs.

The door open, look up to see Carlisle and others enter in the kitchen, nods his head in greeting and back to his breakfast. Carlisle give his wife a kiss on her cheek, "Everything's alright?" Esme giggles under her hand, "Yes. I made him a breakfast. I told him that you want to tell him about us, dear." Kai finished his breakfast, "Yeah. I'm curious about you guys." Esme picked plate up and wash it up. They sit down front of Kai, wait for Carlisle to start to talk. "Since you showed us the memories of yours last night. We think it would be fair to tell you about what we are." Kai staring at Carlisle and nods to motion him to continue. "We're vampires and we drink animal blood in order to survive. We do not want to harm humans." He told him the stories about he was attacked and turned by a vampire, Edward's illness, Esme jumped off cliff after lost her baby, Rosalie's dying after her fiance and his friends raped her, Emmett was attacked by the bear, Alice and Jasper showed up and join the Cullen Family. "That's how we end up as a family and look out for each other. We have a treaty with La Push pack, the wolves, not werewolves by the full moon." Kai rumbles his forehead, "So, you guys are vegetable vampires which mean your eyes are golden, not red, correct?" They nod to answered his question. Kai smile at them, "Well, that's fine with me. No wondering you guys left to hunting." Shakes his head in disbelief. "Anything you want to tell me or is that all?" Alice step in, "Yes, there are more. I'm a seer, Jasper is an empath, and Edward is a telepathy." Edward nods and looks at Kai, "And we can't go outside during the sun, if there is sun, we will go to camping." Kai looks confused, "Wait. You guys can't go into the sunlight? You guys will burn in ashes by the sun?" They looks at each other then burst out of laughter loudly which makes Kai confused but annoyed. "What?!" Carlisle chuckles softly, "No. We're sparkles, our skins in like diamonds." Kai gaps in disbelief, "Are you serious?! Sparkle?!"

Alice giggles and pats his back, "Don't worry. It was weird to have one but we got used to it. By the way, there is an owl out there." She point her finger at the window makes him follow her direction point at the window to see owl, notice the letter in its leg, "Ah, a magical owl." Stand up from the couch, walks over to the window, open it, "Come in. I will get you some treat." Let owl flew through the window and land on the table front of the Cullen clan, "Esme, do you have any bacon for...um.." He looks at owl, "Owl, are you a girl or boy?" Its hoot lightly, "Boy?" Its shakes its head, "Girl?" Its nods. "A girl, okay." He looks up from female owl to Esme, "For her, I mean." He laughs in nervously. "Of course, dear." She smiles and left to get some treats for the owl. "Okay, Let's see what you've got for me." He unleashed two letters, he frowns, one of the letters are from Gringotts and other is from Harry Potter. _'Wondering what does they want from me.'_ He thought and shrugged and open the letter to read:

 **Dear, Lord Inugami Shimamura:**

 **Our client wish us to speak with you in private about your descendant is still alive, the last member of the Potters, Harry James Potter is your descendant nephew who now have a creature inheritance. We were summoned by the lady magic, Hogwarts. She want you to take him away from the Light. He was under surveillance by the Order of the Phoenix. Lady Magic have a order for you to remove her heir from his school. He is in the danger. Do not worry about his relatives. They are unfit guardians of Harry James Potter.**

 **When you're done after read this. It will be as a portkey to Gringotts and bring you to the Howgart to remove your nephew, this is all her wish. If you have any questions, I would be glad to answer to your questions.**

 **May in your bless gold,**

 **Regards,**

 **Griphook.**

 **Gringotts Bank.**

He staring at the Gringotts letter, he have the last descendant nephew which mean one of his brothers have a descendant grandson. Wondering why his nephew are in the danger but he know who Hogwart is. The fact he is both Hogwart's ancient perceiver and protector. What's troubling Lady Magic toward the unknown danger. Which will makes him curious what's going on. He open another letter from Harry Potter and read:

 **Dear, Lord Shimamura or Uncle Inugami:**

 **I just got creature inheritance two days ago, turn out I'm a demon shapeshifter but I don't know how to control my new abilities. I dropped my blood on the scroll to tell me who I am, parentages, magical abilities, non-magical abilities, creature blood type, effects of creature blood type, familiars, vaults inherited. Turn out that you are my last ancestor, I decide to contact you. I want to get out of my relatives and wizarding world. I can't take it anymore since my so called friends were being paid to befriend me by Albus Dumbledore. Griphook want me to tell you who betrayed me because you want to punish them for what they did to me. There will be another paper behind this letter you will read. May I ask for your permission if you agree to bring my true friends and few others who are stay on my side. And Tom Marvolo Riddle left me a letter that he do not wish to kill me because he found out that I'm his grandson, he want me to leave somewhere safety. He have same terrible childhood as mine. I was abused by the Dursleys. My aunt is jealous and hate me because she hate her sister, my mother. Please I want to leave and have a new life, put my past behind me, please, Uncle. You're all I've left.**

 **Your descendant nephew,**

 **Harry James Potter.**

Kai snarled in anger, "Oh, when I get my hands on those traitors for what they did to my nephew!" Jasper flinched at his anger emotion, "Kai, please calm down. Control your temper for Jasper, please." Alice spoke to him smoothly. Kai take a breathe and control his anger and sit down on the chair, "I have to go to pick him up, He is in danger." He murmurs softly. Carlisle raised his eyebrow, "May I?" Kai hands two letters over to him, let him reading them. Edward growls in anger after read Carlisle's mind, "They got paid to befriend him! So, you will deal with them as soon as you get your nephew?" Kai nods, "Yeah. Do you want to come? If so, give me the letter, we can stay there for two days. We can use this as a portkey." Alice squeals, "Of course! We will go!" The Cullen clan left to pack up their clothes to stay there for two days. Kai called her grandmother about to leave to pick his nephew up from Wizarding world and ask her to tell Uncle Steven to set up a new citizenship for his nephew and his new name as well. Pam tell him to be careful and goodbye then hang up. He then looks up at them who carry the bags, "Are you ready?" He asked them as he knew Alice already have his bag because of her sneer. "Grab my hand and don't let go, get it?" They understood and grabbed his hand as soon as Kai speak a word to portkey them away to another location.


	8. Chapter 8: Hogwarts

Appears in the Gringott office, Kai looks around and catch a goblin manger stood beside him, "Agaan o Hekhuush?(1)" He bows his respect and speak to him in gobbledegook language. The goblin manger bows in return, "On, A al, Kuur Telkalkoguul.(2)" Kai crossed his arms across his chest, "Huul. Khruul, daagaan't ghec khraakhaal, Magec Lhalkaan Huukhaar?(3)" Griphook looks at the vampire clan curiously then back to Kai, "Maan an ar daan Muurlar. Karthec Gharlen an alkhar dhuur o duun okaar. Taan dech daach o daagaan maan an.(4)" Place his hand onto Griphook's shoulder and bows his head once more time, "A dac o dhuur kuush or dhuur ghec khraakhaal. Druun khruur duugec, daan'kaan der ghaan. Shac o dhec an a halaan duun tuul, haaraan? Ar tuun, daan dech rhaan or duun taan ghec khraakhaal ac draach der dakhuur. Ghuul huuch ac or rhaan, Hekhuush.(5)" Gripbook bows in return, "You may use floo to take you to the Hogwarts, Lord Shimamura." Kai nods and looks over his shoulder to see the shocks looks excep Alice who grins in excitedly. Griphook does back to work and search a place for them to stay. "Kai, how did you do that in that language?" Carlisle asked who walks beside Kai to the fireplace. He looks up at the vampire doctor. "My deceased demon father's friend taught me when I was five years old, it was fun to learning. I've speak in many languages, so, we can understand them when we are their guests for visit or party. I can teach you if you like." He grabs the floo powder, "Holds me, this fire won't harm you, its network connects either households or buildings. Now, keep your elbows tucked in, shut your eyes, don't fidget and don't panic, get it?" They holds him and shut their eyes tighter as soon as Kai thrown floo powder, "Chamber of Secrets!" Appears harmless and emerald green flame around to transport them to the another location.

Kai steps in through the fireplace along with the group out of the chamber of Secrets under the dungeons of Hogwarts school as emerald green flames vanished and turn around, "You alright?" Emmett grins widenly, "That's awesome! No burn our skin! Whoo hoo!" Kai grunts in annoyed and Rosalie cuff the back of his head with her open hand, "Emmett!" Kai rolls his eyes, his black hair changed to deep orange as such as his blue eyes to green, his clothes changed to Asia fashion black ancient swordsman clothing like a glamour charm. They looks surprised to see his transformation. "This is my old human form you've seen from my memories." He grins to them like a show off. "Follow me." He walking through the hall from dungeons to the Moaning Myrtle's bathroom, "Lady Magic, would you please tell me where Harry James Potter is? If so, take me there. Thank you." They steps into the hallway from the bathroom after his speech. **'Of course, Perceiver and Protector of Hogwarts and Dark Creatures. My heir, Harry James Potter is in great hall where the students and professors eating.'** Kai nods his head in acknowledge. "Thank you, my lady. I will take care of traitors for you and my nephew."

Harry sit with Draco on the Slytherin table to avoid his so called friends who betrayed him. "You alright, Harry?" Draco looks at him in worriedly then up at Professor Snape, he can see his uncle Severus's eyes in upset. He knew Severus cares for Harry like a son. Harry looks at Draco with a weak smile, "Yeah. I'm alright. I hope he will respond the letter..." The doors of the Great Hall slammed open loudly cause them snap up to see the unknown people. Dumbledore rose up from the chair, "Who are you?" There is a teenager stood in the doorway to look up at Dumbledore, "Ah, You're Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Order of Merlin, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards, and Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, correct?" He sneer in anger but control himself from attack. Albus looks shocked and take his mask back on, "Yes, I am but who are you?" Kai chuckles softly, "My name is Inugami Shimamura, the seventh son of the King and Queen Shimamura and Perceiver and Protector of Hogwarts and Dark Creatures. I'm here to pick my nephew up." Crossed his arms across his chest, glaring at the headmaster in sneer. "Your nephew? May I ask who?" Albus could feel crave from Inugami's aura, its very powerful than him. Albus got pale to heard his titles which mean he is in deep trouble. Kai smirks, "Who? My nephew, why, Harry James Potter, of course. He is my descendant nephew." He looks over his shoulder at Harry, let his beast instincts over to start purr to his nephew to give him a love and comfort as opening his arms, Harry whines and launched himself into the teenager's arms, "Shh, there, there. I'm here, little one." He kissed his temple and rubs his hair gently, "I have your letter."

Harry looks up from the chest to his face to see his eyes if he is telling the truth or not but its truth, "Can my friends come with us, please? They will be in dangers..." He burns his head onto his chest, "Very well then. Take them with you and tell them to pack their things and we will leave in two days." Harry smiles and snuggles him in happily, "Thanks!" Runs off to grabs Draco to drag them out of the Great Hall. Watching them left, waves his hand to shut the doors to seal itself, "Now, accio wands!" The professors and students' wands flying out toward him and banned their magic makes them feel powerless. "I got a letters from my nephew and Gringotts. Now, I have a traitors name list with me. Lady Hogwarts asked me to get rid of traitors and sent them to the Gate of Hell." Holds the paper in his right hand, "I have a statement of Gringotts Now, let's see what we have, should we?" He grins like a Cheshire cat and reading the paper to give out his speech of traitors names:

 **Ronald Bilius Weasley: 5,000 gallons (each month)**

 **Hermione Jean Granger: 5,000 gallons (each month) and Books from Black & Potter Manor.**

 **Ginevra Molly Weasley: 5,000 gallons (each month)**

 **Molly Weasley née Prewett: 50,000 gallons (each year)**

 **Albus Dumbledore: 500,000 gallons (each year)**

Inugami looked up from the paper to Dumbledore, "Now, you and your allies has stole his money from him. You will be punishment very soon after this." He snarled at him in anger. "I will deal with traitors with my own hands!" He flip another parchment paper and reading with his speech to the audience.

 **Name: **

_Harry James Potter_

 **Parentage:**

 _Biological Father: James Charles Potter (Deceased)_

 _Biological Mother: Lily Potter nee Riddle (Deceased)_

 _Biological Grandfather: Charlus Potter (Deceased) and Tom Marvolo Riddle (Alive)_

 _Biological Grandmother: Dorea Potter nee Black (Deceased) and Violent Riddle nee Veadra (Deceased)_

 _Adoptive Grandfather: Harold Evans_

 _Adoptive Grandmother: Carly Evans nee Joseph_

 _Ancestors: Inugami Blooden Shimamura (Alive)_

 _Godfathers: Sirius Orion Black (Deceased), Severus Snape (Alive), and Remus Lupin (Alive)_

 _Godmothers: Narcissa Malfoy nee Black (Alive) and Alice Longbottom (Alive)_

 **Heritage:**

 _Potter_

 _Black_

 _Evans_

 _Riddle_

 _Marauders_

 _Ravenclaw_

 _Hufflepuff_

 _Slytherin_

 _Gryffinder_

 _Merlin_

 _Shimamura_

 **Magical abilities:**

 _Parseltounge (Blocked) by Albus Dumbledore_

 _Beastspeaker (Blocked) by Albus Dumbledore_

 _Multi-Animagi (Blocked) by Albus Dumbledore_

 _Wandless magic (Blocked) by Albus Dumbledore_

 _Telepath (Blocked) by Albus Dumbledore_

 _Elemental (Blocked) by Albus Dumbledore_

 _Metamorphogus (Blocked) by Albus Dumbledore_

 _Demon shape-shift (Blocked) by Albus Dumbledore_

He finished read the parchment papers, rolls it up like a scroll and burst red flames around it as it transported to the Gringotts Bank. "Now, what do you say to your kin?" He fixed Albus Dumbledore with his predatory glare. 

* * *

1) Are you Griphook?

2) Yes, I am, Lord Shimamura.

3) Good. Now, where's my nephew, Harry James Potter?

4) He is at the Hogwarts. Lady Magic is await for you to enter. She will tell you where he is.

5) I thank you for look out for my nephew. Do not worry, they're with me. Can you find us a place to stay, please? If so, We will be off to see my nephew and deal with traitors. May gold in your bless, Griphook.


	9. Chapter 9: Punishment Time P1

Dumbledore got anger glares from everyone except the trailors looks paler like a white paper. Minerva stood up from the seat, "HOW COULD YOU?! YOU STOLE HARRY'S MONEY AND BLOCKED HIS MAGIC POWERS!" Inugami raised his eyebrow at the female staff who yelled at the old headmaster curiously, "Ma'am?" Minerva turned her head at him, "Yes, Lord Shimamura?" He tilted his head, "May I know your name, ma'am?" She blushed lightly before erased her embarrassed away, "My name's Minerva McGonagall. I'm Harry Potter's Transfiguration professor, Head of Gryffindor House. Oh, one more thing, I quit the Order of the Phoenix!" She glared at Dumbledore angrily. He smirked darkly, "Greetings, Miss McGonagall. I'd like to ask you to take a seat and relax. Leave the traitors to me because you and your kin will be the first witnesses, it will be acknowlage you to be the warning from me but before I ask my nephew first." Waves his hand to open the door, looks over his shoulder at the empty spot until a few pop the heads out of the door, it was Harry, Draco, and the Cullen clan. "Nephew, are there someone you want them to come with before I punish the traitors?" He asked his nephew. Harry and Draco looks at each other and walks up to Inugami then hand him the notepad list.

Inugami looks down at the notepad and turn out it has names on it then nods his head to the teen wizards, "Very well then. Would you like to stay to be witnessed or leave?" He asked them before a female voice interrupt them makes them look up at the pink dress female. "Hold on, young men! Who do you think you are!? I will have Minister of Magic about this! If this is a prank! And you, Harry James Potter, when this is over, meet me at the office for what have you done!" Harry got paler before pulled into the right side of Inugami's body and a wrap arm around his shoulders along with Draco on the left side with another arm around him to protect young wizards. Inugami snarled at the female, "Who are you, you old hag?" The female sniff up her nose and crossed her arms, "I'm Dolores Umbridge, I'm a Defence Against the Dark Arts professor and Senior Undersecretary to the Minister for Magic." Inugami raised his eyebrow then burst out laughter, "You? Senior UnderSecretary to the Minister for Magic? Don't make me laugh! Lady Magic asked me to shutdown the Minister for Magice for a while since the laws need be fixed but I will leave it to the Founders later, you ugly toad woman." He sneered at her and waves his hand to the door slammed shut forcefully with a loud noise. Inugami told the young Wizards to join the Cullen clan as they did.

Waves his hand direction at the toad woman as the black chains appeared to wraps around woman to forced her to sit down on the chair, "Now, that will be for example." He grinned darkly at the traitors and summoned a several black chains wrapped around the traitors to keep them in the line like a good dog. "Lady Magic? Would you please be in the honor to open the ceiling for us?" They Great Hall room rumbled, the ceiling start vanished into a white smoke whirl like a hurricane hole, everyone can see a full moon and stars through the whirl hole, it was beautiful night as soon as it turn into a blood red sky makes people looks frightened and terrified. Inugami walk up to grabs the toad woman and drags her away from the seat, "You will be punishment for sent the dementors to attack my nephew in order to silence him, used a blood quill on my nephew and other students and use Veritaserum and the Cruciatus Curse on the children!" The vortex appeared to be form red and black aura, those something inside the vortex, everyone can see a glowering slitted golden eyes and hear a growl from inside the vortex, and teeth like a fangs flashing brightly, bared at them except they can't see the head or body, only eyes and teeth. Inugami lean his head closer level to leve with her with his predatory eyes with a grin darkly, "Meet my friend, Jigoku doragon, The Punisher of the Hell."

He drops her to the ground and walks away from her and the vortex to join the Cullens and the young wizards, "She's all yours, Jigoku." The black figure of monster growls lowly and strike a giant black clawed hand skewers the chains through the vortex with its claws, and pulls it to drag her through the Hell vortex, while roaring. The Vortex then close and the entire into nothing. The rest of people looks shocked, frightened, terrified, and horror on their faces, Inugami steps forward to them along with Harry and Draco clings to either sides of Inugami's body for a dear life, "Now, do you understand now? He's waiting for the traitors." He glance at the traitors who haven't make a movenment as they are in the shocked and trumbling. Inugami walking toward them and looks down at them, "You see, we demons do not take a very pleasure for what have they done to those innocent children just like my nephew." He snarled at them in anger. He grabs Ron and Hermione's neckes, "Jigoku!" He yells and drags them as they struggles to get free from grips. The vortex appears above them and he tossed them away as soon as the giant clawed hand grabbed them in the mid-air and drags them into the Hell and then vanished. He turn around to face Albus Dumbledore, the final traitor then a grins darkly and open his lips to say:

"You are the next..."


	10. Chapter 10: Punishment Time P2

Albus paled and struggles tried to get out of the chains that Inugami summoned to hold him down, "Wait!" Inugami raised an eyebrow but this did not stop him from sent him to the hell. He glaring at him in a moment, "Speak before I sent you to the hell for your punishment!" He snarled in extremely angrily. "H-How about a duel?" Albus gulped nervously but trying to do his best to be a good headmaster. Inugami puts his hands together behind his back curiously, "Duel? You think that duel could have fool me and let you go as a free man if you win? Your freedom will be in Jigoku's hands very soon when I am done with you, you old goat, but…." He smirks in sadistically, "Duel would be fun. I haven't fight in years but it would be interesting to be fight against a wizard. Very well then but you will not be disappear on me with your little wand." He chuckles darkly, "Lady Magic! May I have your permission to borrow your magic for a duel against this old goat?" The floor rumbles lightly and everyone looks up by a female voice with a light chuckle, ' **Go on, my protector.'** The great hall room uncloak along with tables, chairs, etc as vanished. They looks up to notice it was the same white smoke whirl like a hurricane hole but except blood red sky changed back into a beautiful white moonlight along with stars like a normal night.

The kekkai barrier field is shaped like a dome appears around them was created by Lady Magic, except students and teachers are outside of the barrier. "Thank you, my lady." He bows to nowhere which he knew Lady Magic is very special like a spirit but alive except people can't see her but he can because he is her last protector for a reason. The ground rumbled slightly like a 'You're welcome' makes him laughs softly before he looks at Albus and waves his hand as the wand appears beside the soon to be ex-headmaster before he released the chains from Albus, "Go on, take your little toy and fight me like a man." His outfit changed into ancient Japanese armor, "I will use my elements for now. Let's see if you can stop them." He was informed by Lady Magic that she want him to finish him and sent him to the hell along with other two ex-students except Molly Weasley and her daughter will be sent to Azkaban with a very powerful dementors. He hasn't seen his old friends for long time but surprised the Wizarding world don't know about the powerful dementors except acknowledge the normal dementors who will deal with prisoners, murderers, etc. You see, the powerful dementors are under Lady Magic's protectors just like him. He rolls his eyes and raised his hands up front of his opponent, the electrical appeared around his fists. "Should we?" He grins cheerfully that would makes everyone shrink in the corner like mice. 'He's insane!' Everyone scream in their minds and urges themselves want to run and never come back.

Albus growled and snap his wand quickly, "I will win for this!" Point his wand at Inugami, "Fiendfyre!" Burst out flames around his opponent. Albus grinned as hope it will burn him alive without disarm him, lower his wand but he make a mistake as soon as he heard a cackle sound like an evil laughter and his opponent yelled out from inside the flames, "Aguamenti!" The water shoots out to put out the flame of him to whip it out as soon the smokes starting to fade to leave him unharmed. Albus and the rest of wizards and witches drop their jaw open in shocked but surprised to see Inugami's samurai haven't destroyed by the flames. Inugami holds his hand above his head who made an aguamenti charm from his hand, it's wandless without the use of a wand. "Is that all you've got, old man?" Inugami said in calmly and lower his hand down. Albus snarled cause everyone staring at him in shocked and haven't seen him in furious like that before except his gentle grandfather voice. Albus start sent a several spells at him as for Inugami who start dodges his opponent's spells that sent him before he heard his evil opponent's two words from his lips.

Everyone roared up to yelling at Inugami to get away from it except Harry pounced on the barrier with his fists and screams at him, "No! Inugami!" He was pulled into the strong arms and looks up who pulled him, it was Severus Snape who clutches him against his chest. Inugami snarled in anger and raised his right leg then stomped his feet down to cause the ground shaking as the wall of earth burst out front of him to blocked his unforgivable curse from his soon to be murderer opponent. The unforgivable curse hit the wall of earth then fade to leave the black mark smokes on the wall as soon as the wall retreated back into the underground and the shattered bedrock ground repair back to normal. "You bastard! Use the unforgivable curse on me and plan to kill me but the duel is over!" Raised and pointed his hand at Albus, "Accio wand!" His wand slips out of his hand and flying back into his hand then snaps it in half. The black chains burst out from the underground and wraps Albus' body to force him kneel down. "Jigoku!" The moon and the rest of nightscape turned into a bright blood red sky, the vortex appears behind Albus cause him looks over his shoulder to see a predatory glowering slitted golden eyes glaring at the old wizard then bared his dangerous fangs at him in furious. "Get him out of my sight! Now! Have your brother deal with him!" Jigoku snarled and grabs Albus's chains with his large claw-hand then pulls him into the vortex and fade as soon the moon and nightscape return back to normal then the barrier retreat slowly before Inugami turn around and his body was tackled down to the ground makes him looks down at the black hair who looks up at him with a tear eyes, "I thought I was gonna lose you…" It was Harry Potter who tackled him. Inugami sighed and smiled at his nephew, sit up and wraps his arms around him, "Shh. I'm here. He's gone. He and others are no longer be here except two traitors left to go." He stand up on his feet while he picked his nephew up into his arms, "I will have Goblins to find them…."

A flame burst out in the air, they looks up at the flame, it was Fawkes before he drops two figures on the ground front of them.

It's Molly Weasley and Ginevra Weasley.


	11. AN: Sneak peek

"Ah there you are, traitors." He puts his nephew down and told him to go to Severus while he deal with them. The females sit up and noticed the black boots then moves their glances up to see the unknown male who glaring down at them and that look makes them flinch. Molly pulls her daughter and other her hand clutches her wand point at the unknown male, "Who are you?" Inugami gives her a cheshire grin, "Ah, I'm Inugami Shimamura and you are Molly Weasley, correct?"


End file.
